


It Takes Two

by Anonymous



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Episode Tag, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: An AU set at the end of 1.09.
Relationships: Melanie Cavill/Andre Layton
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	It Takes Two

“You have the train, Layton,” she says, her voice cold, and Layton sees red as he advances towards her. 

He’s not sure what he intends to do until he’s inches from her. Melanie Cavill, the woman who took and took and took from him and his fellow tailies until there was nothing left, until there was _less_ than nothing left, who killed Josie, who manipulated him into sending one hundred and forty seven people to their deaths, most of them his friends or allies, who-who-

Who he’s kissing, now. He thinks vaguely that he intended to slap her, maybe, or shake her, hell, even throttle her, or _something_ , but not this. He bites her lower lip in anger at this misstep and swallows the sound she makes as he does. Her back slams into one of the cages guarding a row of battery banks; the rattling as the mesh behind her settles is deafening. 

He pushes her jacket off; she does the same to him. When they break the kiss they stare for a long moment, and then Layton puts his hands on Melanie’s shoulders and pushes down gently, gently enough that she could _easily_ shrug him off if she wanted to but she doesn’t. Instead she goes willingly to her knees, meeting his eyes as she unzips his pants, reaches into his underwear, and takes his dick in hand. 

Her mouth is as warm around his cock as it was against his mouth, he thinks wildly as his hands reach out to fist in her hair. She whimpers a little in pain at the tightness of his grip, but her rhythm doesn’t falter. She takes him in deeper; he relishes the way she chokes when his hips buck towards her involuntarily. 

Eventually he yanks her off. Her lips are swollen; there’s drool on her chin, her pupils are blown wide, and her hair is a mess from his hands. He absorbs the sight of her like that, just for a moment. 

“Get up,” he tells her, “Take your pants off.”

Her mouth parts a little in surprised arousal, but as soon as his hands leave her head, she removes her shoes and stands. She is obedient and efficient in how she removes her pants and underwear, letting them drop unceremoniously to the floor. The look on her face is proud and challenging. Layton doesn’t hesitate to take her up on it; he spins her around, pushes her front into the metal cage, takes himself in hand, and thrusts into her. They both groan, loudly, and only then does Layton realize that anyone could find them at any moment, that _several_ people are waiting on them-but he doesn’t care, can’t even _think_ beyond the warmth and the wetness of Melanie’s cunt, beyond the noises she’s making as he sets a relentless pace, buried deep inside of her, and if someone finds them like this-so what?

One of her hands is curled around the mesh she’s pressed against; the other is between her legs, frantically touching her clit in time with his thrusts. Her eyes are closed; she bites her lip to keep from making too much noise. She wonders if there’ll be marks from the cage against her face, and then decides that she _really does not care_. Not with the brutal way Layton is fucking her, his hands on her hips hard enough to bruise, the grunts he makes stoking the flame building deep inside her belly. 

He slides one of his hands up her side and then away from her, just for a moment-and then his hand is in her hair, pulling her back against him. She gasps, whimpers a little at the sting of it. 

“Melanie,” he growls her name like a warning, mouth moving to the side of her neck. 

“Fuck,” she groans, body beginning to tremble, so close that she’s sure that it would be painful if she doesn’t come. 

The hand still on her hip moves lower, swatting away the hand on her clit. Layton laughs softly at the strangled noise of protest she lets out, and after a moment of teasing begins to touch her with his own hand. 

“I shouldn’t even let you come,” he breathes in her ear. The hand in her hair moves to her throat; he doesn’t apply pressure, but the threat there was enough to send heat straight between her thighs. 

“Please,” she moans, “Fuck, please, I’m so close, please-”

“That didn’t take much,” he smiles smugly, “Who knew that one day I’d have Melanie fucking Cavill begging me? They might have been wrong about you being Wilford’s whore, but they weren’t wrong about you being a whore.”

“It takes two,” she hisses, reaching back and scratching his thigh as best she could. 

He pinches her clit, slightly too hard; she lets out a pained noise. Point made, he says, “If you want to come, beg me again and then shut. Up.”

“Please,” Melanie doesn’t hesitate, too far gone to care. 

“That wasn’t so difficult now was it?” his voice is too sweet, and before she could think of a witty comeback he brings her over the edge with his fingers and his dick; he comes shortly after, groaning as he collapses against her a little. 

They don’t speak as they untangle from each other and redress. Like all of their other business, it is left unfinished. 


End file.
